Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications.
The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and have long battery life. A display and its backlight when powered typically are significant sources of major power drains on the power source (e.g. batteries) of current devices.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.